


my judgement's divine

by happhys



Series: thirsty for the marvelous [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kill Bill Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happhys/pseuds/happhys
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served bloody.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: thirsty for the marvelous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335355
Kudos: 2





	my judgement's divine

**Author's Note:**

> \+ title comes from john legend's _who did that to you_
> 
> \+ my prompt was inspired from a quote from **hedy lamarr** where she references one of her marriages; _the ceremony took six minutes. the marriage lasted about the same amount of time though we didn’t get a divorce for almost a year._

It’s a slow day in the chapel, almost dead.

You hear him before you ever see his face. Your body stills against the sound of it at first; his guitar, playing out a melody on the breeze. 

the outskirts of summer… 

…the eve of your wedding.

It’s ages later that you find yourself descending past the pews—slowly following after the song, down the aisle and out the door as it plays and plays. Your chest tightens in anticipation with every step…

You’re sick to your stomach and for the first time in months, it’s nothing to do with the baby.

He doesn’t stop playing. You can’t stop listening.

Not a word is spoken until he sets down the instrument.

“The white is a bold choice.”

“Not my first. Hardly my last,” you murmur. “I wouldn’t lose sleep over it.”

“Tell me about him.”

You stare at him, incredulous. “Excuse me?”

“Your first,” he supplies, nearly innocent. “I want to hear about your old man.”

He’s not looking at you. Those steel blue eyes are locked on the hand wavering protectively over your bump. He takes his time taking you in, oh so calm. His quiet side always was his most temperamental.

It didn’t have to be like this.

“Was he unfaithful?”

“No,” you scoff, barely rolling your eyes. “Might have made things easier if he had been.”

You cast your eyes on the horizon as the words flowed freely.It won’t be long now. Better get this out while you can.

“He was jealous. Possessive. Vindictive… I think if I stayed, I’d have drowned in him.”

Still, he bites his tongue.

“How’d you find me?”

He shrugs. “I’m the man.”

You throw a look past your shoulder as the wind whispers between you both. All this talk and he hasn’t said a word.You would slap the look off him if you thought for a second you’d get away with it.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I _was_ strumming on my guitar.” A wry smile as he picks you apart with the sweep of his gaze. You can feel him watching, you don’t have to look at him to see. “Now, I’m looking at the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

You turn fully, fixing him with a stare. “Why are you here.”

His hands push against his thighs as he rises to meet you.

“I heard you were getting married. I’m here for you, if you’ll allow me the honor.”

The thought stunned you. “You want to come to the wedding?”

You didn’t trust him. 

You didn’t believe him.

“Might be a little lonely if you came all this way just for me.”

You still loved him.

Straightening as he slowly nears, one foot after the next, your breath catches when he’s by your side in five paces.

“Your side always was the loneliest,” he comments.

Eyes on your stomach, his Vibranium fingers flex over your own. You stay like that for a time… lose yourself in the feel of him pressed against you. 

“What do you think?” you ask, voice as soft and waifish as the dress you wore.

He drags his gentle touch across your face, tucking an errant hair behind your ear.

Saying it he’s so sure, “I think you look ready.” 

He’s looking down on you, expectant.

Earnest. 

Faultless.

You want so desperately to believe him…

Your head drops in a wavering nod before you’re leaning into him. Head on his heart like this, you can almost turn back the years.

Doesn’t stop him from hurting you any less.

A warm hand presses on your back, holding you closer. His voice caresses your ears… 

“What are we waiting for, hm?”

Your palm rests flat against his chest. A warning. A plea.

“Bucky. _Please_.”

He takes your hand, wraps it in his own. Presses a kiss into your knuckles.

“Hey,” he shoots back, all audacity. “You don’t owe me a damn thing.”

When you smile, it’s wet. He dries your eyes and you fall so easily into his touch. He kisses the side of your head, his whispered drawl giving you your final marching orders.

He nods towards the open door. “Go. Get your man.”

Bucky releases you, returning to his perch.

You rush through the doors, past the pews. Your heart is still racing when you make it back up the aisle to your fiancé.

The guitar picks right back up.

And suddenly a peace washes over you that you haven’t known in years.

You’d have been none the wiser if not for the Reverend’s intervention…

You stand arm in arm with your man, his voice enough to soothe any lingering thoughts of the wedding crasher outside.

“Everything alright?” he whispers next to you.

“It’s fine,” you tell him, eyes forward. “Just getting some air.”

…the Reverend looks between you and Roger. The serenity on his face couldn’t have lasted longer than five seconds.

Elation turns to ash as you watch him go down. You watched them fall, one by one in an orchestra of violence.

You don’t even know when it started and where it ended.

Who had made it past the hellfire of bullets…if anyone at all.

You couldn’t think to beg for your life, their hands were on you so fast.

**shove** —

You’ve never had a choice in this.

— _punch_.

No one chooses this. 

**slam** … 

It’s pain, loving someone. 

… _kick_.

Bloody torture.

At some point they stop their assault. You find yourself on your back, struggling just to move. Your eye throbs in tandem with the dragging beat of your heart.

You somehow manage the sound of his boots over the roar in your ears… his eyes are on you even sooner than that.

You can feel him. Feel every excruciating second of your gasping breath catching on all manner of blood and spittle. You choke on an inhale as he lords over you in every sense of the word.

“Do you find me sadistic.” 

It’s not even a question… He knows you can’t answer. You know he doesn’t care.

The rhetoric is as painful as the sight of your friends, all dead at his feet. More so than the fiancé you barely even knew. The Reverend. _His_ wife… Your old man might not have been the one to do it, but he sure as hell gave the order.

In another life, you’d hate him. You would absolutely hate him. 

But you _can’t_. 

It’s not another life.

It’s you and him… Here and now—his eyes on yours as you’re staring down the barrel of his gun.

“James,” you rasp. “It’s _your_ _baby_ —” 

He pulls the trigger anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ alright, so if anyone knows me from my biospecialist days PLEASE feel free to call a bitch out. i started tinkering with this concept years ago and picked it up again after signing up for roo's 10,000 what's old is new again challenge. the whole decision process seemed pretty on brand, so i just kind of ran with it.
> 
> \+ massive shoutout to roo; 100K is no joke. babe, you are one of the great joys in my day to day. you are so generous with your time and talents. i'm way too shy and awkward to engage on the regular and we must be near mercury retrograde because my technology has been betraying me left and right. but please know that i love and appreciate everything you're out here doing. THANK YOU, THANK YOU ROO💖
> 
> \+ i legit haven't seen this movie in over five years and none of this has been fact checked. this is as a fusion piece so it's not about to be a shot for shot remake. buckle up and enjoy the ride, kiddo!
> 
> \+ if you want to say hi or check out my other work, you can find me @magdaleneruth over on tumblr


End file.
